Remembering Forever
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: I got it for you KittyK! A quick one shot I wore based off of KittyKTheAuthoress's poem. It took me a bit, but this is how I interpreted the poem.


**Literally an hour ago I saw KittyK's fanfic and uhh...here.**

_Ember was heart broken. Jet...was leaving. She tried her beat to convince him to stay, but it just couldn't be done._

_"Jet, please. Look at what we have you can't!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Jet." She stammered in disbelief that he could take this so easily. "Please, no."_

_All he did was look at her, sorrow in his eyes. "I love you, very much and you know that. But this has to be done." He said. He painfully smiled and lightly pressed his lips against hers. "I'll be back,soon." Then he turned around and just...left._

Ember looked to the sky reminiscing, and partially, but hopelessly looking for Jet.

"_Ember!" Jet shouted, a bullet grazing the side of her head. He ran to her, seeing a grenade next to her. Club penguin was basically at war. He used his back to shield her from the blast, the heat scalding him. Cuts from swords lined his chest and stomach and he dragged Ember and practically himself to safety._

As she looked to the sky, she thought deeper about her memories with him. Anything they did together, letting the sun glisten on the few tears that escaped from her eyes.

_"Ok, ready?"_

_"Umm I think so." Ember said, unsure._

_"Don't worry, I'm here." Jet winked. Ember lightly blushed and together jumped off the lighthouse. Ember flew steadily for a minute, looking at Jet who was an absolute pro. Soon, she spun out of control and was headed for the ground._

_Jet rushed to her side and steadied her. Ember, who was a little nauseous, looked down and realized how high up they were._

_"Great isn't it?" Jet asked._

_"I'm gonna die!" Ember said clutching him. He chuckled._

_"IIII think that's enough flying for today." He smiled._

_"U-uhhuh." She remarked nervously._

Ember giggled at this silly yet, sweet memory. Taking in a deep breath of the refreshing forest air, she remembered all those little moments she spent with Jet pack Guy.

_Ember was almost ready for Jet to get to her house. They were planning to get together and watch a movie. As the clock ticked and tocked, Jet was closer to her igloo and soon knocked on the door. She opened it cheerily and saw him standing there with a small bundle of flowers._

_"Aww Jet."_

_"A little bundle of little flowers for my little bundle of flowers."_

_Ember giggled at this joke and hugged him. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. He pursed his beak and sighed._

_"I love them so much."_

_"What?"_

_"Your eyes. The way they catch the light and sparkle, brighten when you're excited." She smiled._

_"Aww.." She brushed her flipper against his cheek and he smiled, taking her flipper and kissing it._

_"Shall we?" He asked gesturing to the couch. She smiled and flipped on the tv as they sat down._

_Ember sat on a rock, thinking. If ONLY there was a way he, or even anyone, could know how she felt. She wanted someone to hear her. How much she needed him, loved him, cared about him. How much she wanted him RIGHT THERE to hold and kiss and talk to and get comfort from. Ember needed him back._

From him, she learned what love felt like. Not just brother sister, mother daughter, or even boyfriend girlfriend kind of love, but TRUE, GENUINE love.

He was so far gone. "Please don't forget me." She thought. "I'm still here, don't move on. I'll find you or you'll find me." She wished he could hear her thoughts. "I know you'll search for me too, won't you?" She groaned.

"What am I thinking. I don't want to restrain him. What if we can't be together? Even if we can't, I still love him. Always."

Even if he does, She'll find him, chase after him. Their love needs closure. She won't die without it and won't let him die either. But if the day comes, and they do have to leave...she'll hang on one more to love him an extra day so he never has to go without her love. She'll love him forever and a day.

**Hope ya liked it Kitty!**


End file.
